


Amomaxia

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: And yet it's the tamest thing I've ever written, M/M, Porn, go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice explores a few fetishes in the back of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amomaxia

**Author's Note:**

> The Male OC in this can be anyone you want. I purposely left it open.

It had been an achingly long day, and as Alice pulled up to his home, the only thing he really wanted to do was to go inside and sleep for at  _least_ ten hours. He slid out of the car, closed and locked the door, and managed to get about two steps away when he came to an abrupt stop.  He quickly sized up the man towering above him.

“Oh, it’s  _you,_ ” was all he managed to get out, before the other man had a hand on his shoulder, and _pushed._

** APHEPHILIA: Deriving pleasure from being touched **

He had Alice backed up against the car quickly, both hands grasping Alice’s wrists behind his back.

“You’ve been busy.” He said softly, pressing Alice close.

“Yeah, that kind of comes with the territory, being famous and all.” The open window of the car bit into Alice’s ass as the other man leaned against him, burying his face in in Alice’s neck.  Alice shivered, twisting his wrists ineffectually, not particularly interested in escape.

“Hey, maybe we could take this some place more comfortable?” Alice suggested, giving a pointed glance to the rest of the neighborhood, knowing that it was usually never this empty for long.

He licked a long line up Alice’s neck, ending the trail just under his earlobe.  He grunted in what must have been agreement, and carefully dislodged his hold on Alice’s wrists.  Alice used his newfound freedom to reach around the other man’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The other man allowed it, putting one arm around Alice’s waist to pull him away from the car. Alice heard him fiddling with the door behind him, and wondered at what point the man had gotten a hold of his keys.

** AMOMAXIA: Sex in a parked car **

The man managed to pull the door open, parting from him just long enough to lay him across the front seat.  Alice knocked a few CDs off of the seat onto the floor of the car as he lay back, but he paid it no mind. The other man settled in between his legs, and moved to lean over him, his elbows digging into the seat on either side of Alice’s shoulders. Alice grabbed the other man’s shoulders and pulled him down for another kiss, managing to get his tongue inside the other man’s mouth.

The other man did not allow this to go on for too long, and pulled back, hissing as he left. He went immediately back to Alice’s neck, suckling the skin he found there between his teeth. Alice groaned, digging his fingers into the other man’s back.

** NASOPHILIA: Arousal from the sight, touch, licking, or sucking of a partner’s nose **

The man let up when Alice had a sizeable welt on the side of his neck.  Alice twisted a little, stretching it out, and knowing he’d be feeling it for the next couple of days. He didn’t get the chance to give it too much thought.

The other man turned Alice’s head back towards him with a gentle hand on his chin. With the pad of his thumb, he drew a line along Alice’s lips, smoothing them over before settling in the cleft above his upper lip. He continued to trace along the septum of Alice’s nose, over the tip, and down the bridge, settling into the groove between his eyes. He waited patiently, his curiosity getting the better of him, letting the other man take control.

“Very cute.”  The other man said, flicking out his tongue to lick at Alice’s nose, tracing his way from the tip to bridge and back again.

Alice jabbed him in the ribs with the heel of one hand, and raised an eyebrow at him.

** TRICHOTILLOPHILIA: Arousal from having your hair pulled **

The other man growled, pulling back. He took a handful of Alice’s hair and pulled, forcing his head back and arching his neck.

“Relax, sweetheart.” He said, leaning forward to whisper against his ear. “You’re gonna love this.”

Alice writhed, trying unsuccessfully to loosen the other man’s grasp. It wasn’t that he particularly minded the treatment, but he did want to play the part.

“You’ll have to do better than this, then.” Alice purred, placing both hands squarely on the other man’s chest.

The other man’s silent laughter rumbled against his cheek. “Oh, feeling cocky tonight, huh?”

Alice merely grinned in reply.

The man gave his hair another strong tug, eliciting a moan from his captive, and began to move down.

** AMYCHESIS: Act of scratching partner during sexual passion **

He began to travel down Alice’s front, fingers picking hastily at the zipper of the jacket he was wearing. He mouthed Alice’s collarbone as he worked, leaving a long wet line along its length. He tugged the jacket open, and quickly peeled up Alice’s shirt, tucking that up under Alice’s armpits, stopped short by the jacket still encasing his arms. It didn’t seem to bother either of them that much, when the man began to move over Alice’s chest, using his tongue to do  _wonderful_  things to him. Alice writhed, wrapping his arms round the other man’s back.

The other man finally found his way to Alice’s belt. As he fumbled with them, he continued to lick and bite at Alice’s stomach, finally dipping down into his navel. Alice  _really_  enjoyed that, and he grunted his approval, scratching long lines along the other man’s neck and shoulders.

The other man stopped suddenly, grabbing Alice’s wrists and pulled them away. Alice struggled as the man settled over him again, placing both of Alice’s hands next to his head again, plying all of his strength to keep them there. Alice stared at him dumbly, eyes wide.

“Leave these up here, they can’t be trusted.”

Alice glared at him as if he had just been issued a challenge. “And what if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll have to tie you up.”

“Mm, that could be fun.” Alice replied, licking his lips.

The other man tilted his head to the side, as if considering it.

“Later.” He promised, his tone betraying his amusement.

He put a bit more of his weight on Alice’s wrists, implying that they were to stay put, before finally releasing him. Alice snorted, but obediently kept himself in that position.

“That’s better.” The man dropped a quick kiss to Alice’s hip, as though in apology, and went back to where he left off.

** CRUROPHILIA: Sexual arousal from legs **

Now the other man had finally worked Alice’s belt off. He tossed it to the floor amongst the scattered CDs and went to work on Alice’s pants. Alice raised his hands to grab onto the handle of the door to steady himself, raising his hips to give the other man better access. The other man growled, pulling Alice’s jeans and briefs together down in sharp intervals.  He licked and nipped at new skin as it was revealed, lavishing attention on both of Alice’s legs as he went.

Alice began to pant, chest heaving.

** OPHELIMITY: The ability to please sexually **

The other man dropped something onto his bared stomach. Alice raised his head just slightly to see the excessively large tube lying across his abs.

“Flavored lube?” Alice asked incredulously. “You planned this ambush, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?”

“Depends. What flavor?”

“Coca-Cola.”

“Then no.”

The other man grinned, picking up the tube and pouring out nearly half the bottle right on Alice’s stomach. Before he could do anything else, Alice took the initiative, sticking two of his fingers into the growing pool on his middle. The other man froze as he watched Alice drag his fingers up his chest. Alice brought them up to his lips, and flicked out his tongue to lick at the lube covering his fingers. The other man watched him under hooded eyelids, having to work to regain his composure.

“Now what did I tell you,” the other man said, his voice preternaturally trembling and soft, Alice was quite satisfied to notice, “about moving?”

“Hm, I don’t know. I guess you’ll just have to refresh my memory.” Alice said innocently, taking both fingers fully into his mouth to clean them of the last of the lube.

“I’ll forgive you,” the other man offered, visibly put off his guard, “if you do that again.”

** IRRUMATION: Fellatio **

The other man started to move again, settling himself between Alice’s spread knees. One of Alice’s legs was crushed against the seat and the other hooked uncomfortably under the steering wheel, but by this time he was far too gone to care. Alice let his head drop back onto the cushion, moving both hands back to their original position to grip at it. The other man began to rub his hand along the inside of Alice’s thighs.  Alice trembled, still reeling somewhat from the earlier treatment he’d received. Alice had been half-hard for a while, but when the other man began to trace with his fingers the crease where pelvis met thigh, he received Alice’s  _full_  attention.

It suddenly became very, very difficult for Alice to leave his hands where they were when the other man began to tease him, using his tongue to leave sweet, feathery caresses on his cock. He licked at it, teased it, sometimes pulling away to nibble again at Alice’s stomach and thigh’s. When he finally deigned to pay attention to Alice’s problem, it took all his energy not to grab onto the other man’s head and push him down where Alice absolutely needed him to be.

Instead, he held onto the seat so hard his wrists began to ache. The other man watched Alice struggling to behave and chuckled softly, inadvertently blowing hot air over Alice’s privates and nearly bringing him undone right there.

Alice felt something wet brush up against his anus, and it took him longer than it should have to realize that the other man had finally made good use of the lubricant. As the man suckled softly at the tip of his member, the man began to tickle one of his fingers at his entrance.  Alice turned his head to stifle another moan into his arm. He nearly lost his composure anyways when the man finally, finally began to suck him properly, taking the opportunity to crook his finger into Alice’s ass.

Alice didn’t last too much longer, but he was so far gone by this point he could hardly care. He finally came, it was as if all the tension he’d been storing in his muscles drained. He slumped dully against the leather of the seat, head spinning, and his chest sore from hyperventilating.  It took quite a bit of effort for him to finally loosen his fingers from the seat and reach down, grabbing onto the other man’s shirt collar in a weak attempt to pull him up.

Even in the middle of his blissed-out, post-orgasm haze, Alice could hear the unmistakable crunch of plastic being pushed up against the side of the car. He recognized the sound a few seconds later.

The other man was stepping on his phone, which he had left in the back pocket of his now discarded jeans. Alice grimaced, and moved to grab at them. Not that he ever used it, or really even knew how, but it was the principle of the thing. But before he could fully sit up, the other man grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him back into the seat.

“Oh no,” The other man said, his lips glistening wetly, “I’m not finished with you yet.”

** AGREXOPHILIA: Arousal from others knowing you are having sex **

“Who are you talking to?” Colleen asked, noticing how quiet her boyfriend had suddenly become upon answering his phone.

“Alice is on the line.” Mike said seriously, turning to look at Colleen, eyes wide.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, somewhat alarmed. He  _never_  used that thing, she knew immediately something catastrophic was happening.

“No,” Mike replied carefully. “But as it turns out, Alice is actually pretty vocal during sex.”

Colleen stared at him, speechless.

“Collie, he’s totally hitting it.” Mike said, a wide grin crossing his face. “Right now. Wanna hear?”

“What? No!” Colleen shrieked, jumping off the couch when Mike tried to hand her the phone.

Mike put the phone to his mouth, screeching into the receiver: “Yeah dawg! Give her one for the five-oh-one!”

“You two are disgusting!” She said, turning to storm from the room.

“We’re just having fun. Why do you hate our penises so much? Colleen!

**Author's Note:**

> For more fetishizing of 60+ year old rock stars, please check out:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.tumblr.com


End file.
